


Perfect Timing

by SaintDionysus



Series: AGWFF [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Epilogue, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, New York City, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romantic Comedy, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Alternate epilogue of A Girl Worth Fighting For. Six years after graduating from her eighth year at Hogwarts, Hermione has established herself as a capable asset to the British Department of International Magical Cooperation. Strong and independent, she’s headed back to Britain, but is she finally ready for love?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: AGWFF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572013
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who wanted that Theomione to happen, here you go. All the romcom ending for you.  
Musical Inspiration:  
Corrine Bailey Rae’s self-titled Album, especially Breathless and Trouble Sleeping.

** **

* * *

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters and entities from the Wizarding World trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Original plots, dialogue, and characters are mine._

* * *

**Story Synopsis:** _Alternate epilogue of A Girl Worth Fighting For_. Six years after graduating from her eighth year at Hogwarts, Hermione has established herself as a capable asset to the British Department of International Magical Cooperation. Strong and independent, she's headed back to Britain, but is she finally ready for love?

**Notes:  
**For those of you who wanted that Theomione to happen, here you go. All the romcom ending for you.

**Musical Inspiration: **  
Corrine Bailey Rae's self-titled Album, especially _Breathless _and _Trouble Sleeping._

* * *

**Perfect Timing**

_The Alternate Epilogue to A Girl Worth Fighting For_

* * *

It had been six years since Hermione Granger left Britain. The two-year internship had been so successful, the embassy asked her to extend her stay and gave her a promotion to go along with it. She loved the ins and outs of international diplomacy and speaking on behalf of her home nation in front of MACUSA, and also as an envoy to promote youth activism. Hermione had done what she had hoped to do—grow as a woman, make a difference, and operate on her own terms. But this chapter was coming to a close. Another opportunity and another adventure awaited her. This time, she would be returning home.

"I can't believe it's your last day on Friday," her co-worker, Margaret, said. "But you're not leaving right away, are you?"

Hermione shook her head, "The U.S. Open is this week. My parents and a friend are coming into town, and we're going to catch a few matches."

"Oh, how lovely," the witch responded. "I don't care much for sport, Magical or Muggle, but time with family and friends is precious."

"It really is," Hermione lamented, staring at the photos on her desk that would eventually be packed away and placed in her new office. "I hope that I'll get to spend more time with them when I return."

Maggie tisked. "Thought you'd end up at this post for at least a decade!"

Hermione laughed at that, "Believe me, Maggie, I would have stayed if it was offered to me, but they want me back at the home office. Besides, Mum and Dad are getting closer to retirement, and we talked about traveling together."

"That sounds nice, but wouldn't you like a nice young man to travel with instead?" The older woman wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"I have a few holidays planned with friends," she said defensively. "I think the timing just hasn't been right for a relationship, you know, with establishing myself in a new country, new job, expanded responsibilities."

"But you've been here for years, my dear," the woman shook her head. "I don't know what you're waiting for. Look!" She held up the society pages of the Daily Prophet announcing Draco's engagement to Astoria Greengrass. "Didn't you date this boy in school?"

"How do you know that? My goodness, that was ages ago, and it was only for a few months. I almost forgot it even happened." Hermione smiled at the wash of nostalgia. "It was a crazy time after the war. We were just looking for distractions. Something to make us feel like kids."

"Well, he's a handsome one." Maggie admired, "Then there was that sweet professor you dated last year, what was his name?"

"Jack. He was nice, but I don't know. Too American," she snorted. "Maybe that's another reason I need to head home."

"Well, I hope you find someone, dear," Maggie said sincerely.

"I don't need a relationship to make me happy, Maggie," Hermione asserted.

"Of course, of course," the woman defended, "but you're young, and love is just another one of those experiences you should also make time for."

"Maybe one day." Hermione sighed and started stacking piles of papers on her desk. She smiled as she looked down at the cover of _The Galleon_, a Wizarding financial magazine. It was a photo of Theodore Nott standing on one of his sailboats with the headline, 'The Young Captain.' He'd made quite the name for himself after graduation, taking the helm of his family's company, growing it into an international enterprise.

"What are you smirking at?" Maggie asked.

"Huh?" Hermione startled. "Oh, um," she held up the magazine. "My friend is a cover model now."

"My word." Maggie adjusted her glasses for a better look. "Your friend? Young, handsome, successful...and _just_ a friend?"

"Just a friend." She sighed, "it could have happened once upon a time. Timing was never right." Hermione looked down upon her gold watch and enjoyed watching the rubies sparkle.

"Do you see him often?" Maggie pried.

"Actually, he's the friend joining us to watch the U.S. Open," Hermione responded with a lilt of excitement.

"Miss Granger?" Terrance, her intern, peeked into the office. "You have a visitor."

"I do?" She questioned. "Who is it?"

"He asked that I call him, 'Tiger.'" The young man said with a knowing smile.

"Theo?" Hermione directed her question to the crack in the door.

"Granger, are you going to let me in, or do I require a Ministry screening?" The familiar voice asked teasingly.

Hermione frantically removed her watch and put it in the pocket of her trousers. She hopped out of her chair and hollered. "What are you doing here? You can go, Terrance."

The young man nodded his head and snuck out the door. Before it closed, Hermione quickly made her way to the door and held it open. "Hey, Tiger."

He scooped her in a hug. "Hello, Princess."

Hermione held him tightly, not being able to remember how long it had been since they had seen each other in person. Unconsciously, her senses engaged her memories—his smell, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his embrace. She didn't want to release, even when her feet were back on the ground.

She looked up at him and smiled. "What are you doing in town already? I thought you wouldn't be in until Saturday."

Theo pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I have a potential client here in New York and they asked if I would be available for an in-person meeting. So, I figured, why not come in a little early."

"Ahem." Maggie coughed to gain the reunited friends' attention.

"I'm sorry." Hermione blushed as she apologized. She dragged Theo by the wrist towards Maggie's desk. "Margaret West, this is Theodore Nott."

"Pleasure," the woman extended her hand. "My, you're even more handsome in person."

Theo laughed. "I don't know about that. It must be the lighting in this room. You, on the other hand, are a vision." He took the older woman's hand and kissed it.

"Oh my." Maggie began fanning herself. "Has he always been such a charmer, Hermione?"

"Not exactly," she responded with a giggle. "He has some good lines, but it's always difficult telling if he's serious or having a laugh."

"No, you are just rubbish at reading people." He gave her an impish smile.

Hermione scoffed. "Bollocks."

"Have you eaten?" Theo asked, changing the subject.

She shook her head. "Starved."

"Where should we go?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"You know," Maggie butt in, "I was going to surprise you, Hermione, and take you to lunch today at The Boathouse, as your farewell, but I'll give my seat up to Mr Nott."

"Oh, Maggie, you don't need to do that," Hermione pleaded. "I would love to have lunch with you. Perhaps we could call and get a third seat added."

"I'm sure the restaurant wouldn't mind," Theo added. "If not, I'll just meet Hermione after work for drinks. I can find something on my own."

"I insist," Maggie held her hands up, stating the final comment on the matter. "Have a good time, and you might as well take the rest of the day off. There really isn't much for you to do anymore."

"Are you sure?" Not one to leave work early or abandon responsibility, Hermione sought verification of her supervisor's approval.

The woman's eyes went from Hermione to Theo then back to Hermione. "Absolutely, dears. Besides, we have another luncheon for the whole office on Friday."

Theo placed his hand over his heart. "I'm honored and appreciative of the gesture."

Maggie blushed fiercely and shooed him away. "Go, you two. Have fun."

Hermione grabbed her cardigan and purse before giving Maggie a hug. "Thanks, Mags."

"You're welcome, dear. And think about considering what we talked about earlier."

"We'll see," Hermione responded with a shy smile.

After releasing the woman, she took Theo by the arm and led him on a tour through the offices casually greeting people as they passed, then to the lift, down another hall, finally to a stairwell that led to the roof. As they stood on top of the building, staring out to the island of Manhattan with its structures of steel, glass, and concrete, dappled with deep tones of brick and spatterings of green, Hermione sighed wistfully, suddenly remembering she would be leaving it.

"Granger, don't get all melancholy on me," Theo teased. "We still have lunch."

She pushed him playfully, "Can you blame me? Look at it."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "How about we play tourist after lunch, and you show me around."

"Deal." She said with a broad smile. "Ready?"

"And waiting."

Hermione intertwined her fingers with his and disapparated.

* * *

The two reappeared under one of the park's many bridges. It was quiet and seemed to be avoided by the multitude of summer tourists. She didn't remember if she grabbed onto him, or he pulled her close, but they had found themselves embracing to steady themselves after apparition. In the shade of the bridge, away from prying eyes, with him, a foggy memory from her nineteenth birthday came to her. They were silent for a moment, she looked up to his hazel eyes, and the recollection became clearer. It was the moment he made his last attempt to woo her. He had gifted her a family heirloom, a delicate gold and silver wristwatch with intricate details; the face was mother of pearl with rubies in place of numbers, and the glass was held in place by a setting of tiny diamonds.

"_When you're done being Hermione Granger, trying to fix the problems of the world and repair broken things and broken people, I'll be here waiting. Waiting to show you that you can paint your story on a blank canvas instead of cutting your fingers raw piecing together a mosaic."_

"Hermione?" Theo woke her from her reverie. "Where'd you go?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Sorry. Deja vu, I guess."

"Yeah?" He asked, inquisitively. "Have you brought another man to this tunnel?"

"No!" She exclaimed defensively, finally removing her arms from around his waist. Turning on her heel, she said, "It's this way. We're a short distance from the Boathouse." Her feet carried her, not waiting for Theo, but hoping he would catch up.

With his long legs, it didn't take him long. "Slow down, speedy." He slung his arm around her shoulders. "Is this restaurant special? You seemed to make a big deal about it."

"It is," Hermione sighed. "It's just one of those New York institutions. One of those things you have to do at least once in your life. Films and television have been shot there. I don't know, there's just something about it."

"Romantic?"

"Some would say."

"And what say you, Hermione?"

As they walked along the lake, she looked around to see couples basking in the summer sun, biking, holding hands, laughing, kissing, and sharing knowing gazes. She bit her bottom lip, embarrassed, feeling like a voyeur. "I think romance is hard to avoid in a city like this. It's just so vibrant and full of interesting people and culture."

"Well, I'm glad I get to share a little bit of it with you…" Theo caught himself. "Er...I mean...Oh, look! We're here."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, wondering why Theo had cut himself off. What had he wanted to say?

They walked inside the restaurant, and Hermione gave Maggie's name. The host found the reservation and walked them to the veranda. It was a busy lunch, with guests enjoying the al fresco dining at their white linen-covered tables chatting and munching happily. They were escorted to a cozy table set for two, right along the green-colored lake. The moment they were seated, a waiter came to their table with a bottle of champagne on ice.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Nott," The waiter began, "My name is Dan, and I'll be your server today. Your friend, Maggie, wanted you to have this upon your arrival."

"Oh, she shouldn't have," Hermione gushed.

"Dan," Theo prompted. "Did Maggie already pay for this? I'd like to cover the cost."

"I'm sorry, but we've already run her card."

Theo shook his head with a smile. "Sneaky devil. Well, I'll be taking care of lunch."

Hermione interrupted, "Theo—"

"No, buts, Hermione. We are not splitting. I'm paying, and that's final." Theo slipped the man a black credit card. "Can I trust you to hold on to that?"

"Of course, sir," the man said as he slipped it into the check presenter for safekeeping. He popped the champagne, pouring a small taste for Hermione first. Upon giving her approval, he topped off her glass and poured another for Theo. Enthusiastically, the waiter told them the daily specials and promised to return momentarily for their orders.

The two deliberated on what to order while sipping their champagne and gazing out to the beautiful scenery. Hermione would catch herself when her gaze would linger on Theo's lips against the glass flute or when the light would hit his eyes, revealing flecks of amber and jade. She rubbed her wrist, missing her watch, wondering if she should put it back on.

Dan returned, as promised. "Do either of you have any questions about the menu, or are you ready to order?"

"Ladies first," Theo insisted.

"You know, everything on this menu looks so delicious. I'll take the Niçoise salad for my main," Hermione started. She looked up to Theo and asked him, "Want to share the crabcakes? I'm not that hungry and just want a little taste."

"Sure," he agreed. "I'm just going to have the burger. I'm in the States, right? No better place in the world to get a burger."

"Absolutely," Dan confirmed. "I'll get those started for you right away."

After the waiter took their menus and left, Theo asked, "Did you see today's Prophet?"

"I did," she said, already having an inkling of where the conversation was going.

"I'm best man," Theo snorted. "Draco really needs more friends."

"So, should I congratulate you or offer my condolences?" Hermione questioned with a smirk.

"Oh, condolences for sure." Theo smiled genuinely. "I'm not handling the stag do. That's all Blaise. He's already in Spain. I'm sure he'll have us in Mallorca or Ibiza exploring our hedonistic nature or something equally horrifying."

"I'm sure as long as there is alcohol and a bit to smoke, it will be tolerable," Hermione winked.

"You minx," Theo tisked. Now I know what you've been up to at these New York parties.

"Anonymity is quite liberating." She took another sip of her champagne. "Another thing I'll miss."

"Well, we've missed you," Theo said sincerely.

"I've missed you too." She reached over and touched his hand.

Theo gently brushed the heel of her hand with his thumb. "I—" He lost his words once again. "You're coming home at just the right time. Everyone's getting married."

"Oh, I know," she laughed. "Ginny's been panicking. Six weeks to go."

"I took Harry out for drinks the other night. He's a right mess."

"Well, that's Harry," she said with longing in her voice, missing her friend.

"Do you have a date to the wedding?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Honestly, hadn't thought about it."

"How would you like to be my date for both Harry and Ginny, and Draco and Astoria's weddings?" he asked. "As friends of course."

Her heart fell, "Oh. I—um…"

"It's just that I want to go with someone that I know I'll have fun with, you know?"

"But what if you meet someone?" She swallowed hard at the thought. "Wouldn't you want to take her instead?"

"I doubt I'll meet someone in the next few weeks or even months that I'd want to introduce to my entire friend group." Theo shook his head as if the thought was ludicrous. "What do you say, Hermione?"

She sighed in resignation. "Yes to Harry and Ginny's. I don't know about Draco's. Don't you think it might be awkward?"

Theo snorted. "Tell me, Granger, do you think about Draco still?"

"Oh, God. No. Not at all," Hermione sputtered. "I sometimes forget that we dated."

"Let's just say the feeling is mutual. And let's not discount the fact that he and Astoria started dating maybe about a month or two after you broke up. It's not going to be awkward."

"Fine, I'll be your date." Hermione took another long sip of champagne, trying to hide her smile.

The two caught up as they made their way through their appetizers and main courses, commiserating on their abysmal dating track records despite their flourishing professional careers. Everything between them felt so natural, so right, but Hermione couldn't help but feel like their time had come and gone, and that Theo was hiding something. Something he was mustering the courage to tell her.

"I love America," Theo said with his mouth full of food, forgetting his aristocratic upbringing. "They can have award-winning chefs, white table cloths, claim themselves as fine dining, and still serve a burger. Brilliant."

"Isn't it? I'm going to steal some fries." She reached over and took a few and dipped them in Theo's untouched ramekin of ketchup.

"Fries?" He seemed personally affronted. Between his forefinger and thumb, he presented one to her. "My dear, this is not a 'fry.' This is a chip. We have to get you home. How many more Americanisms have you picked up?"

"Weren't you just waxing poetic about American Cuisine?"

"Not the point." He raised his voice comically, "Hermione Granger, you beautiful English rose, have been corrupted by the colonists. It's of extreme importance that you return to England at once."

"Will you shut up?" She asked, laughing at his improvised performance that was undoubtedly fueled by the bottle of champagne they shared and finished. "I've lived here for several years. I had to adapt."

In slightly more hushed tones, he asked, "Loo?"

"Restroom."

"No! Cooker?"

"Stove."

"Tell me you're wearing trousers."

"Actually, they are cigarette pants."

"Pants?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, unsure of how to answer. "Just please tell me you're not going to Quodpot matches."

"Of course not. And yes, I still use 'Muggle.'" She rolled her eyes. Looking at the state of their plates, they were pretty much finished with their meal. "I'm pretty full. Want to just get dessert somewhere else?"

"Perfect."

Theo called for Dan and asked him to run his card. When asked about how Theo was faring in the world of Muggle finance, he modestly responded, "Well enough to not look at the bill or trying to figure out the conversion rates in his head." Hermione found this surprising and wanted to ask him more, but knew that in this very public, very Muggle establishment was not an ideal location.

After thanking their waiter for the meal and leaving him a generous tip, they left the restaurant.

* * *

"We're doing that." Theo pointed to where they rented rowboats.

"Are you serious? Neither of us has any sunscreen," Hermione pleaded. "We're going to look like lobsters. Please don't make me a stereotypical British tourist."

"Oh, yes, we are." He took her hand and dragged her to the rental stand.

After paying and filling out all the necessary waivers, they boarded the rickety boats.

"Alright, Captain Nott," Hermione teased. "Who's rowing?"

"Me, of course." He discreetly removed his wand from his pocket and cast a silent charm causing the oars to move on their own. Hermione gave him a disapproving look, which was met with a mischievous smile.

"Don't you think the Muggles will notice?" she asked accusingly.

He rolled his eyes in a way that reminded her of so many of his school housemates. "I swear, sometimes you forget what we're capable of." With another flourish of his wand, he cast a notice-me-not charm.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me of your Pureblood superiority, Lord Nott," she mocked.

"You know what—" he flicked his wand again, and the boat sped up and caught her so off guard, it threw her into his arms.

She laughed in his embrace, "You're a menace, you know that?"

"I've been called worse." He slowed the boat back down to a leisurely pace. "So tell me, is sitting in this rowboat another New York institution you haven't partaken in?"

His arm was now slung over her shoulder, intending to be more friendly than romantic. She shifted, resting her head against his chest comfortably. As she took in a relaxing inhale, his scent caught her attention once again.

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I guess...this is sort of a special thing."

"In what way?"

"It's sort of a couples thing."

She looked up at him, only to find his eyes already watching her. It was apparent they had wanted to say something all day, but the words never came.

"Well, we're a couple of old friends," he said as the tone in his voice betrayed the meaning of his words.

"We are, aren't we?" Hermione said with a playful lilt.

They looked deeper into one another's eyes, moving closer, edging the boundaries of friendship, when Theo opened his mouth.

"Let's play a game."

"What?" Hermione was taken aback.

"Look at the clouds, what do you see?"

Hermione looked up and strained her eyes. The sun was blaring, and she wished she had sunglasses. In the distance, she pointed at a fluffy cumulus cloud. "A teddy bear."

"Get more creative." He tapped the wand handle that was sticking out of her pocket.

She grinned, finally understanding the game. With the elegant strokes of a painter, she sculpted a rabbit out of clouds.

"Excellent work," Theo remarked, "but I think she needs a friend." He then created a second with a similar flourish. The wind blew, and suddenly his cloud rabbit had appeared to mount Hermione's.

"Theo!" Hermione shrieked. "You can't do that!"

"Bad bunny!" Theo chuckled. He waved his wand again and the clouds were transformed into a new shape, a ship.

"Okay, now that is way too detailed," Hermione huffed. "It looks like the Jolly Roger at the end of Peter Pan."

"Go on then. Make something less obvious."

She thought pensively. What was an ambiguous shape that was recognizable but wouldn't alarm Muggles?

"A snitch!" Theo exclaimed. "Still partial to seekers, I see."

Hermione scoffed and pushed him, causing the boat to rock back and forth.

"Whoa! Granger. You're going to make us fall into the lake."

"Well, maybe you deserve it," she laughed.

"I think you owe me another pretty cloud."

"I believe it's your turn."

Theo protested. "Nope. My game, my rules." He gave her a devilish smile and leaned back, ready for the show.

Hermione was tired of this game. Tired of all the games, actually. The whole charade. Pretending that she didn't have feelings for Theo. Pretending she didn't notice there was still something between them. Resolute in her decision, she sighed and waved her wand once more.

"A heart?" Theo asked.

"I wanted to make a watch, but I couldn't figure out how."

He chuckled. "Why?"

"Do you still mean it?"

"Mean what?"

She pulled the jeweled wristwatch out of her pocket and turned it over. Unchanged since her nineteenth birthday, engraved in runes, _I'll wait for you _was written on the back.

"Hermione—"

She averted his gaze, embarrassed. "It's okay if you don't. It's silly for me to think that after all these years, you even thought about this."

"Have you been wearing it?" He asked, suddenly sounding serious.

Hermione nodded her head. "Since Christmas, when I saw you last. I've felt like this for a while and had to tell you, but I'm going to ruin this friendship forever and—"

Without another word, his lips were on hers, putting all her anxieties to rest. Years of cat and mouse, waiting for each other to become the people they wanted to be. It had come to this. Hermione sighed into the kiss, releasing her tensions and finally letting him in. His lips were even softer than she remembered. The lips and the kiss that made her question herself and her relationship during eighth year. They were done finding themselves and experimenting with others. It was finally their time.

The taste of his tongue was sweet, with just a hint of salt from the french fries. Her hand gently cupped his face, feeling the short stubble that had grown during the day, just wanting to touch him. Feel him. She smiled, melting into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open as she pulled away and laughed.

"What?" he laughed as his arms wound around her waist, wanting her closer.

"This is happening?" She asked for confirmation, unable to contain her broad smile.

"I've wanted this for so long," he sighed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I think your track record with models and heiresses would beg to differ," she teased.

"Distractions while I waited," he said before kissing her again. "Want to get off this thing?"

"Yes."

* * *

They returned the boat and walked through the park hand-in-hand, stealing kisses whenever they could. Their stroll was something out of a film, with both comical and romantic moments. Theo looked like a devastated toddler when the large scoop of mint chocolate dropped to the ground after the first lick. Instead of getting another for himself, he and Hermione shared her double scoop of strawberry. Hermione revealed her fear of park ducks, which Theo thought was hilarious, until one of the offensive fowl proceeded to defecate on his shoes. They were too late to catch a performance of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ but found a small granite castle in the middle of the park.

Hermione turned to Theo, "You know, I think you've made my dream of a perfect New York date come true."

"Have I? Well, then. It's nice to think no other man can live up to the bar I set."

He leaned down to kiss her once more. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. She had imagined the two of them together, countless times.

"So, what is this place?"

"Belvedere Castle."

"Quaint. Can't be that old."

"I think it was a weather station. I believe it's around 125–130 years old."

"I have an elf older than that," he joked. "Alright, let's go up this playhouse."

Hermione smirked at the joke. It was true. Growing up in Britain, with thousands of years of history and austerity, some parts of America did feel like imitations of the real thing. As they ascended the stairs to the observation deck, a huge grin appeared across her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Here in this mini castle, with you holding my hand," she lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles. Theo, utterly smitten, leaned in and kissed her shoulder, and then her neck.

Hermione started giggling, as his lips brushed her skin. "I just wondered what it would have been if I chose you at school." She ran a finger down his chest, trying to remember him wearing his Slytherin uniform, with the boyish features of his past.

He gave her a grin and tugged her close. "It would have been me brokenhearted and dumped."

Surprised, she asked. "You don't think we would have made it work?"

"I knew it from the beginning." He kissed her hand. "You weren't ready for a relationship, and if I wanted you, it was going to be a long play."

Hermione scrunched her face, unconvinced.

"Don't look so shocked." He said with a smirk, and pulled her in for a kiss.

She pushed him against that stone wall, not even paying attention to all the tourists squeezing around them. A particularly portly woman stopped and chastised them.

"Excuse me," the woman said with her thick accent, evidently from the American South. "Y'all need to get a room or something. _Some_ of us are trying to enjoy our vacation."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione flushed with embarrassment before dragging Theo quickly up the stairs.

They both giggled as they practically ran up the steps two at a time.

As they reached the top of the castle, Theo adjusted his sunglasses and looked out to the lush landscape flanked by the city skyline. "Well. isn't this a view?"

Hermione sighed, being both impressed and sad at the same time. Theo must have been able to read her thoughts, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. He leaned in and kissed her neck and shoulder before resting his chin on the spot he just kissed.

"We'll come back," he promised. "It has sentimental value for me now, too."

"You mean it?" She asked, nose-to-nose with him.

He snuck in a tender kiss. With his lips ghosting hers, "Of course. We'll visit New York. In the summer, at Christmas, springtime, whenever you want. I'll buy a flat overlooking this park if you want."

She turned around so that they were facing each other. Her lips were parted, ready to speak. "Apartment."

Theo chuckled with his forehead pressed to hers. "Okay. _Apartment_. But only here in New York."

He captured her lips, pulling her into a deep kiss. His hands moved along her sides, settling on her hips. Hermione gasped as she felt his thumbs graze the exposed skin of her torso, where her tucked shirt had become loose. The gentle strokes of skin on skin made her hair stand on end. His touch was electric and comforting all at the same time. It was a sensation she hadn't realized she needed or craved. Her stomach tightened with every moment that passed. His lips, warm and pillowy, hungry and pliable, urging her to give him more. Their tongues dipped into one another's mouth, teasing and tentatively testing the waters, smiling and laughing at their exploration.

Hermione was happy and couldn't think of a reason not to be. She loved the way Theo kissed and could imagine wanting to be kissed by him forever—and more. Definitely more. Her fingers ached to touch his skin. Sneakily, she undid two of his top buttons, and trailed her fingers from his chin, down his neck, where she felt his Adam's apple bob. She took that as a sign he enjoyed it, and continued to run her fingers past his clavicle, and to his chest. Her lips pressed upon the spot her fingers landed. She found herself pulling him closer, against her body. Hermione pulled away and gave him a little smirk as she felt him harden against her. Theo couldn't help but blush a deep shade of pink.

Out of nowhere, the skies darkened, and a summer rainstorm came upon them. Falling in pounding heavy droplets, it quickly soaked their clothes and hair.

Theo yelled through the pounding raindrops, "Fuck. Let's get out of here."

Without another word, she pulled him away from prying Muggle eyes so she could safely apparate them away.

* * *

They found themselves on the stoop of a brownstone in a picturesque residential neighborhood.

Theo looked up through the rain, he found they arrived at a four-story building, with its turn of the century charm, all red brick, marble details, and wrought iron scrollwork.

"Is this where your flat, sorry, _apartment_ is?" He asked with a suggestive lilt to his voice.

"Actually, it's a museum. A famous poet lived here."

His face fell, and she immediately started cracking up. "When did you get so gullible, Nott?"

"Very funny, Granger." He licked his lips and crossed his arms. She could see him plotting as he rolled his tongue over his teeth and pressed out his cheek with tightly closed lips.

She gave him an apologetic peck on his wet skin. "Come on, spoilsport." With a gentle tap of her wand on the lock, she pushed the door open and invited him in.

He followed her, but not without a few gentle jabs to her ribs, that caused her to squirm and giggle. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Just a little bit," She said as she showed her thumb and forefinger pinched together, only leaving a small gap. There was a little twinkle in Theo's eye, and his posture looked like he was ready to pounce. Her Tiger. She scampered up the stairs trying not to slip, egging him on to follow her.

They played this game of cat and mouse, causing far too much ruckus in the narrow stairwells, stomping on the creaky wooden steps. Then she stopped. Her hand was on her doorknob, ready to let him in. Both physically and emotionally. The blinders that she had put up, keeping her focused on her path, had finally come off—and he looked beautiful. Radiating with warmth, acceptance, patience, and an impish grin.

"Why are you smirking?" He asked as he put his hand on her hip, pushing her against the door. "Are you thinking naughty thoughts in that big brain of yours?"

She leaned up and kissed him sincerely. Her lips pulled away, just enough for them to form words and said, "I am ready."

"Are you now? Ready for what?"

"This." Her finger trailed down his chest, absentmindedly. The damp fabric cool to the touch.

He gave her a cheeky grin, and said in low gravelly tones, "Then open the door."

She licked her lips, relishing in the way he made her stomach dip and flutter with those four words. _"Alohomora," _she said with a whisper, and the door gently swung open, letting them both into her small one-bedroom apartment.

It looked much like a dormitory, with its standard, almost institutional furniture. She'd done a bit to make the Ministry appointed housing warmer and more hospitable. Gauzy drapes framed the window allowing the late afternoon light in. Hermione had throw blankets in shades of red and gold over the neutral sofa, and a few paintings on the walls. In a maple bookcase, countless books were shelved along with trinkets and photos. Something must have caught Theo's eye because he walked over to inspect it.

He picked up a framed photo and grinned wide. "Where did you get this?"

She stood behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and craned her head around his arm. "Daphne gave me a few photos from that night. I didn't even realize there was a photographer at the gala. But that one is my favorite."

It was a photo of her and her date, Blaise Zabini, with linked arms while they spoke to Theo. The picture was almost comical. The Greengrass Family held their annual New Year's party, and they were all invited. She and Blaise decided to go together as friends, as she was coming off of a breakup. They thought both Head Boy and Head Girl attending together would be a wise decision for networking and appearances. Her arm may have been on Blaise's, but her eyes were only for Theo, smiling at something he said. Funny enough, he had an identical expression as he gazed in her direction, all while Blaise wore a knowing smirk.

"I love this photo," Theo said, "I have the same one on my desk."

Hermione squeezed his middle a little tighter. "Hmm...I guess Daphne was planting subliminal messages."

He craned his neck to kiss her forehead. "Or just pointing out the obvious."

She removed her embrace and took him by the hand to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink? I have some wine and beer that I need to finish up before the move."

Theo yanked her to his chest. "Granger, we can have drinks later. I think we need to get out of these wet clothes." His lips captured hers, feverish and hungry, far more urgent than the sweet, exploratory kisses in the park. He held onto her, their lips and tongues tangled in long, lingering touches.

A soft, breathy moan escaped Hermione as she felt his hands trail down to her hips, his thumbs teasing the bare skin above her waistband. He tugged at the soggy material, pulled it off of her and threw it to the ground with a slap.

He looked so nice before getting caught in the deluge. White shirt with the top buttons undone with his sleeves rolled up, casual navy twill pants with a light press, and soft brown brogues. The posh boy's interpretation of casual. His smart ensemble was all haphazard and causing his skin to raise in goose pimples. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it to the ground.

Theo couldn't hide his smirk as Hermione undressed him. She couldn't stop smiling. His warm hands smoothed the wet curls out of her face, and he kissed her forehead. Without taking his eyes off hers, he untied the cardigan still tied to her waist.

"We're going to make a mess of your _flat_," he teased.

With a seductive grin, she replied, "It's alright. I'll clean my _apartment_ later."

"You know..." he said with a deep, breathy timbre, "You're going to need to work on your British before you come home."

She gave a soft chuckle before kissing his chin. "I'll slip into it like no time has passed."

Theo bent down to trail kisses down her neck, to the soft flesh of her breasts, uncovered by the low-cut bra. His kisses felt so warm against her shivering skin as he moved lower and lower down her body. On his knees, he came level with her abdomen, not pushing any further than a few soft kisses. Deftly, he unbuttoned and undid the zipper of her trousers.

Hermione gasped, and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh god, does my underwear match my bra? Oh, and I need to shave my legs. It's why I wore pants today. Can we stop so I can freshen up?"

Theo couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's rambling.

"Stop laughing!" Hermione said with a nervous laugh of her own.

He didn't. Her own laughing was enough to set him into a fit of hysterics. "Hermione," he panted, "did you really say that out loud?"

She jumped on top of him and playfully poked at his sides. "I'm serious. I don't want you to see me for the first time with mismatched underwear and hairy legs!"

Theo retaliated and tickled her back. "I've waited for you for years, do you think I really care about the color of your knickers or if you have legs like a yeti? On second thought…"

"See!" She managed to get back on top and pinned him down as she straddled his chest. "I care about how you see me. I don't want you to see me like a mess. Especially for the first time."

Unable to move more than his neck, he cocked his head to the side, somewhat disapproving. It was the look he gave her when trying to see reason. "Hermione, I just wanted you. The real you. No pretense. Hairy legs and all."

"They're really not that hairy."

"Good, then stop making a big deal about it."

She grasped his nipples and have him a threatening look. "You know, you're in a pretty compromising position."

"Wow, already discovering my kinks. I think we have a real future here."

Her mouth dropped open, not expecting that kind of response. Theo took advantage of her stunned state and flipped her on her back. He hovered over her, taking her in—but also hesitating. As if part of him still wasn't sure if he was allowed to cross the line.

Sensing this, she reached up and kissed him reassuringly. "I'm not backing out. This is really happening."

He nuzzled his face in her neck. "Just keep telling me that, because it's going to take me a while to accept this is real."

"It's real." She looked up to see his eyes sparkle. "Come on, take me to bed. This floor hurts like hell."

Theo gave her that mischievous smile that made her melt as he climbed off her. Before she could stand up, she was in his arms, on the way to her room.

He gently lowered her so that her feet touched the floor. Running his knuckle along her jawline, he said, "I'm going to try this again."

"Okay," she said with a genuine smile, eagerness growing, fluttering in her tummy.

Theo kicked off his shoes and removed his wet socks but left his trousers on.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, questioning the modesty.

"Patience," he said with a low chuckle, "Let me get you out of your wet things first." He then lowered himself to the ground. First, he removed her ballet slippers, one at a time, reminding her of Prince Charming, but in reverse. Hooking his fingers into her waistbands, he peeled the form-fitted fabric from her body. He ran his hands up and down her legs. Exploring. Caressing. He kissed the back of her knee tenderly, then looked up to her. "Your legs aren't hairy."

A soft laugh escaped her lips. She looked down and smiled. Taking a moment to really absorb what was happening and how easy and natural it felt. As she ran her fingers through his soft, dark hair, watching his fingertips graze long her skin—raking along the inside of her thighs, palming her backside. She could feel his warm breath tickle the hairs of her mound. So close. Teasingly so.

He reached up and unlatched her bra. More featherlight touches over her breasts and abdomen sent shivers through her body over already goosepimpled skin. He massaged her with just the slightest bit of pressure, as if she were delicate, easily broken and bruised. He rubbed small circles around her nipples until they pebbled and peaked. All the while, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her breath hitched, gasping for air. Overwhelming sensations consumed her from the tenderest of touches. He hadn't even placed the tip of his tongue against her center or felt the inside of her. Hermione's stomach twisted into knots, going mad with anticipation. She could feel the wetness pool between her legs, hoping he would notice. Touch it. Taste it.

"Theo—"

"Shh…" he soothed her as he ran his fingers up and down the inside of her thighs.

The wait was torturous. Was this his way of getting back at her for delaying the inevitable? Perhaps, it was more of him savoring his reward for years of patience.

He stood up and finally shrugged off his damp trousers. She was surprised to see he hadn't yet risen to full staff.

As if reading her mind, he said, "It's impossible to get a hard-on wearing cold, wet clothes. Let's warm up under the covers."

"We can do that." She took him by the hand and led him to her bed. They buried themselves under the lightweight summer duvet and crisp cotton sheets. Everything smelled of her almond oil hair serum and lavender body lotion.

Theo placed his face into the pillow and inhaled deeply. "My god, your bed smells amazing. How do you ever get out of it?"

"It's very hard," she said with a smirk.

"Well," he licked his lips, and returned with a coy smile of his own, "I think we'll have plenty of reasons to stay in this bed. And yes, it will be hard." Without saying anything more, he dove under the covers.

Hermione shifted her body to the center of the mattress, spreading her legs and bending her knees, inviting him. She could feel his entire presence between her legs. It was warm and commanding.

He began with a soft kiss above her clit. Almost a blessing. Coaxing the little nub from under its protective hood. With a gentle nudge from the tip of his tongue, Hermione took in a sharp intake of breath. Anticipation had made her even more sensitive than she imagined. He made another tentative swipe across her clit before dipping his tongue inside of her. Not too deep. Just enough to tease and ache for more.

She reached down to run her fingers through his hair, encourage him. Her hips had a mind of their own, rocking and grinding, pleading for more pressure, more touching, more everything.

His hazel eyes flashed up to her brown and copper ones, full of intention. He wanted to see her face as he slipped a finger inside of her. She cried out in pleasure. And again, when he added a second. The smooth pumping of his fingers and the swirling licks reminding her of brush strokes. The ease and fluidity of painting on canvases. She bit her bottom lip and suppressed a giggle. Once upon a time, Theo had said their relationship would be a blank canvas that they would paint together. She hadn't imagined that she would be the canvas and his body the brush. Regardless of metaphor, she loved being with him, and all of his attentive, tender touches.

"Let me," Hermione whispered through breathy moans.

Theo came up from under the covers, his lips and chin wet. He kissed her belly, then moved up her body. "Let you what?" he asked before capturing her nipple between his lips.

"Taste you," she mewled.

"Do you really want my cock in your mouth?" he asked huskily, mouth still full of her tit.

"Yes." She shifted out from under him, sitting up eagerly.

Theo stood up tall on his knees, bringing his cock up to her lip. Just as he did with his fingertips, he did with his head. He let the smooth skin run against her jawline and against her lips, letting her lick just the tip. Having her taste him. More teasing.

She opened her mouth wide, waiting for her turn to pleasure him. Theo, with his games. The touching of erogenous zones and dictating the pace. She was at his mercy, but loved letting go and having him lead. When he finally placed his cock in her mouth, it felt like a reward. An opportunity to make him feel the way he makes her feel. She wanted to show him her desire. She wanted to finally put into practice all the what-if scenarios that had played through her mind over the years. Every bob of her head, sucking on him, memorizing his textures on her tongue and lips, she wanted to express gratitude. Thankful he had waited so long for her to get her shit together.

His leg muscles tightened under her palms. She could feel his whole body restraining.

"Enough," he pleaded, pulling out of her mouth. "Not yet."

He captured her lips in a deep kiss. They both tasted of salt. That wonderful musky saltiness that can only come from this. Theo pushed her back onto the mattress and settled between her thighs. Her hand reached down to find his length and guided him into her.

They released a simultaneous gasp. Their bodies, finally connected. Moving in a smooth, decadent rhythm. Skin connecting as hips moved in a dance to meet over and over again.

She just wanted to touch any part of him she could. They were discovering each other in an all-new way. Scars, birthmarks, freckles, sources of pleasure, his lack of chest hair—all of it—committed everything to memory. Her tongue swiped at his chest, tasting his sweat. Hermione took his little joke to heart, and swirled her tongue around his nipple, then raked her teeth gently over the delicate skin.

He let out a higher pitched moan than she had imagined. That spot truly was one of his erogenous zones. She sucked and left little bite marks across his chest before playing with the opposite nipple. He gave an enthusiastic reaction, much to her pleasure.

Theo rolled onto his back, his erection waiting for her to sit on it. As she straddled him with the grace of a seasoned equestrian, she said breathily, "You make love, just...wow." She rocked her hips slowly. "But I really want to fuck you."

They both laughed a little as she kept riding.

"Then fuck me," he responded with a commanding growl. His hands traveled from her hips to her round bottom—gripping, squeezing, and kneading her cheeks. He gave her one playful slap to the ass, and the rider was off.

She bounced on him, writhing in ecstasy, and she kept up the frantic pace. He held onto her breasts as they bounced rhythmically. It only took a few more moments before she was coming. He rocked his pelvic bone against hers, helping her ride out her orgasm.

Breathless and nearly spent, she was thrown like a ragdoll as Theo put her on all fours. His hand ran up and down her back, wiping off the sweat that pooled in the channel of her spine. Smoothing the hair from her face, he pulled her long wavy strands into his hand. He gave her hair a little tug, feeling more pleasure than pain.

"Is this okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," she groaned enthusiastically, backing into him, not only giving him permission, but aching for it.

He entered her with long, powerful thrusts. She felt him pull out almost the entirety of his length before plunging back in. Each movement synchronized with pulls of her scalp. As he picked up the pace, he released his hold on her hair and grasped her by the hips. The pads of his fingers pressing into the soft skin.

The chill of their rain-soaked bodies was replaced with the heat of summer and passion. She could feel droplets of perspiration fall from him onto her back, as rivulets of her own dripped down her face. Hermione loved feeling so attended to, but she wanted to see his face. She wanted to see the way he came.

"Get back on top," she said breathily, her body turning over.

He did as she asked, as quickly and fluidly as he could, but the crumpled sheets and duvet made it impossible to do it without clumsily tangling yourself. Theo grabbed the offending linens and threw them on the ground, leaving just their bodies on the mattress. He hovered over her and gave her a searing kiss as he reentered her. His kisses moved down her jaw to her neck and shoulder.

Hermione too placed kisses along his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. She loved his chest. Not just because it was the easiest for her to reach, but it was the elegance of his collarbones and the lean muscle. He was never athletically built. She remembered him quite scrawny as they grew up. But now he was a man. Lean, but not overly muscular. A perfect balance that just fit him. Just like this. The mix of slow passionate lovemaking and determined fucking.

He leaned back on his knees, continuing a steady pace. His eyes roamed over her body, just taking her all in. She could see his jaw clench as he bit down on his bottom lip. Eyes straining shut. Hermione could tell he was trying to last longer than his body would let him. Breathily, reassuringly, she said, "Let go. Come for me."

Theo let out a deep, guttural growl as he spilled into her in erratic pounding thrusts. Hermione marveled seeing his face so enraptured with pleasure. The muscles around his jaw were so tight, she saw even more of the definition of his bone structure. His pouty lips, even more swollen and red. While she couldn't see his beautiful eyes as they scrunched, every other part of him was magnificent. She knew it happened. The wow. That special something when you make love to someone you _actually_ love.

* * *

Theo rolled off of her, sweaty and spent. "Wow," he panted.

"Yeah," the usually articulate Hermione, mumbled breathlessly. She didn't even want to clean up. Laying there, smelling of sweat and sex. It was just so raw and real. She needed to stay in the moment just a little longer.

"So, are you going to dump me now?" He turned to face her with a smirk.

"Wha?" She was utterly confused.

"Isn't that what you do? You break up with guys after you shag them?" His grin deepening.

"Oh my god. He told you." Hermione's mouth dropped open. She could not believe he would bring up hers and Draco's breakup from years and years ago. "Well, you're a good shag. I guess I'll keep you a little longer." She leaned in and kissed him. "Even though bringing up ex-boyfriends is in terribly poor taste after mind-altering sex."

"_Mind-altering_, you say?" he leaned in. "And what have I possibly done to your brain?"

"I guess you convinced me that I might be in love with you." She hadn't completely admitted it, but the Cheshire Cat grin was truth enough.

Theo blushed scarlet. "I love you, too, but I didn't need sex to convince me of that."

"No, just me. I'm stubborn and horny like that," she laughed.

With what little energy he had left, he got on top of her and started tickling her. With one hand, he pinned her hands over her head and kissed her. Her mouth opened, wanting to taste his kiss again, but they were interrupted by a loud growl from her stomach.

They both started laughing, and Theo rolled over onto his back.

"I guess it has been ages since lunch," he said.

"Let's get pizza or Chinese take-out," she suggested.

"Takeaway," he corrected, mocking her Americanisms once more.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her hand reached for his and entwined their fingers. "I want you to know. I'm ready for this. For everything. The move, us, telling our friends, everything. Are you?"

"I've been ready." He took her hand and pulled her knuckles to his lips. "Hermione, I told you I would wait until you were ready. Now that you are, I couldn't be happier."

She beamed at him and gave him another kiss. Her life really was starting anew. Back to England, but this time London, a new job, and a boyfriend she was in love with. Had been in love with, really. All of it. Their lives had to go down certain paths before they could meet again.

Hermione raised from the bed and walked across the room to grab a silk kimono. "I'm going to get a glass of water. Want one?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll tidy up." He stood up and stretched his tight muscles, all while still in the nude. Hermione couldn't help but gawk at his form. Theo caught her in the act and smirked. "Don't worry. I promise. You'll get to see a lot of this."

She laughed and told him, "Grab your clothes and bring them to the kitchen. I have a washer and dryer. I'll throw them in while we clean up."

"Will do." He grinned as he picked the discarded pillows and linens off the floor.

As Hermione walked toward the kitchen of her tiny apartment, she heard a knock at the door. Startled, she tightened the belt tighter around her robe, and smoothed down her hair. She peered through the peephole. "Mum? Dad?" she asked startled. Looking around, it really wasn't a great time to entertain. She'd make it quick and just make up some excuse.

"Yes, Hermit Crab," her father, Hugh, called.

"I know it's unexpected, Hermione," Jean said, "but you were on the way, and we wanted to pop by before we check-in. The cab's waiting outside."

She sighed in relief and opened the door. Her parents threw their arms around her.

"I'm so sorry to come like this, darling," her mother said, "but you weren't answering your mobile, and we wanted to invite you to dinner. Luckily one of your neighbors recognized us and—"

Hermione realized her mother had just caught sight of discarded clothing in her living area.

Hugh must have realized it too and blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "Um. Hermione, do you have a guest over?"

"I...uh…" she trailed.

"Hermione, have you seen my shirt? I can't—" Theo had come out of the room, wrapped in a towel holding their wet clothes.

"Theo?" Hugh choked.

"Does this mean?" Jean asked excitedly.

"Hi, Jean. Hi, Hugh." Theo chuckled, clearly finding the situation absurd.

Jean threw her arms around her daughter. "I'm so happy for you!"

"That I had sex?" Hermione seemed very confused by her mother's excitement.

"Oh, don't be so crass, darling," her mother tutted. "That you're finally together. You are together, right?"

Hermione blushed and nodded her head.

"That's my boy!" Hugh also gave Theo a big hug, despite him being practically naked, and the towel really wasn't that secure.

"This is so awkward," Hermione cringed. "We had planned on telling you two, but not after we literally just—_you know_."

Hugh and Jean's eyes both widened at the realization at the two's disheveled appearances and blushed violently.

"Right," Hugh said, stepping away from Theo and back to his wife.

"Come meet us for dinner or at least drinks. We'll be staying at The Plaza."

"Like _Home Alone_, remember Hermione?" Her father then slapped the sides of his face and made the Kevin McCallister face from the classic holiday film.

"We'll call you when we're ready." Hermione pinched her lips in a tight smile.

A long honk from a car horn told them it was time to go.

"Cabbie. Waiting," Hugh bumbled.

"See you two lovebirds later," Jean beamed.

"Bye Mum and Dad."

"By Hugh and Jean."

Hermione closed the door and slapped her hands over her face. "Well, that was mortifying."

"I think it went quite well." At that exact moment, the towel dropped off his waist.

She broke out into a fit of laughter. "Well, I'm glad that happened now and not a second ago."

"What can I say, I have perfect timing."

"That you do," she said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That was so fun to write! I've been in angst land for such a long time, that it felt good to write a bit of romcom and smut.**

**Also, There is a wonderful new podcast out called Wine, Wands, and Waffling. I was just on a recent episode. Check it out. They are on multiple podcast networks.**

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review. I'm also on Facebook: saintdionysuswriter**

**Author's Note:**

> That was so fun to write! I’ve been in angst land for such a long time, that it felt good to write a bit of romcom and smut. 
> 
> Also, There is a wonderful new podcast out called Wine, Wands and Waffling. I was just on a recent episode. Check it out. They are on multiple podcast networks. Here is the [Spotify link](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3eL1G8eIdfqmw0O0rz054s?si=PTU73_owSJ-CrTBwWggYZg)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review. I’m also on Facebook: saintdionysuswriter


End file.
